


论不服从

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 同样是给朋友的礼物:)内马尔和我喜欢过的人完全不同，正因为此，写他非常有趣。同样是没有女友也没有孩子的平行世界。
Relationships: Gabriel Medina/Neymar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	论不服从

夏天 2020

一年的四个季节里，梅迪纳最享受的是夏天。

当然，他知道，夏天并不能说是最合适冲浪的季节。不过，没有人的人生会只有冲浪，即使这个人是两次世界冠军的获得者也一样。事实上，就算从冲浪的角度来说，他也更喜欢在夏天的海风里冲浪，夏天唯一的缺点只是浪高不一定合适他的需求。

夏天的海风和春秋冬的海风有什么区别呢？如果是在网络聊天的时候被问到这个问题，他还能临时去谷歌搜一下，但内马尔是当面问的，他只有支支吾吾几秒钟，然后尴尬地承认自己说不上来。

“有的东西是只可意会不可言传的，你也知道吧？”他这么告诉内马尔。

“凡是能够说的，都能够说清楚；凡是不能说的，必须保持沉默。”

“你完全理解错了，这句话不是这个意思。”梅迪纳翻了个白眼，“而且除了这句话，你还知道别的维特根斯坦的名言吗？”

“不知道。”内马尔回答得很坦然，“顺便一说，我根本不认识什么维什么的，这句话是我原创的。”

梅迪纳被他的无耻震惊了，唯有人身攻击道，“照这么说，萨拉赫假摔也不用给你版权费了，对吧？”

“你过时了，哥们。”内马尔道，“最近假摔最滑稽的是马内。”

“好吧。总之，”他从甲板上站起来，把他们这段对话的第一句又重复了一遍，“我喜欢夏天。”

“我也喜欢夏天。”

“真的吗，为什么？”

“因为夏天我们见面会更多一点？”

“噢，真是个好理由。”梅迪纳发出一阵干笑，“你知道吗？我喜欢夏天也是因为这个哦。”

他得到了内马尔的一个白眼，比他之前投给内马尔的那个上翻得还要多一些。

内马尔当然不相信，他说的那句话，我也不相信。不过我说的是真的，他想。

千真万确，梅迪纳喜欢夏天，因为夏日限定的内马尔和风。

风 2018

梅迪纳喜欢风。

不算太稀罕的爱好。说实话，在巴西这个地方，不喜欢风的人几乎是不存在的。一年四季最低温度也在十五摄氏度以上，如果没有风，走在室外简直没有活下去的欲望。

不过，买车以后，他就很少在街上走路了。即使是和朋友一起出去，一般也是开车兜风，而不是散步。就好像人住惯了别墅就没法回去一居室，见过五米的浪花就没法再回去看一米，由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难，经历过上百千米每时的速度和扑面而来的狂风，他没法再慢慢地走在路上，等着偶尔的微风拂过他的脸。

他小时候不是这样的。他记得也许是七八岁的时候，有一次放学回家，有两个人开着敞篷跑车经过他，那差不多是他第一次知道世界上有兜风这件事。

如果让他重新经历一次那个场景，他应该能认出来车的型号和音乐，但当时他太小了，对这些一无所知。到现在他能记得的，只有一些模糊的印象。比如，那辆车是红色的，音乐很嘈杂，车明明只能坐两个人却很长，经过他花了差不多一两秒，然后热气喷在他的脸上，红色的跑车扬长而去。

从此他决定讨厌车，也讨厌兜风。

这种厌恶持续了将近十年，直到他第一次参加少年冲浪的比赛，比赛前一天，教练问他，“你是不是很紧张？”

“没有。”他撒谎。

教练朝他笑笑，又道，“我带你去兜风吧，会开心一点的。”

他一点也不想答应，但理智和情感都告诉他不应该拒绝。教练是为他好，教练有可能是对的，教练是有权威的，而且，这一次他是坐在车里的那个人，不会被喷一脸的热浪。

他跟着教练上车，加速完成前的一两分钟他觉得非常无聊，但很快，随着速度的提升，他就被风淹没了。

这又让他想起另一件小时候的事情来。那是一个闷热的午后，他躺在走廊上，往身上撒了点水，试图让自己凉快一点。但这并没有起到太大的效果，他还是翻来覆去，怎么样都不舒服——直到忽然刮起来了一阵狂风。他在风里，又是愉快，又是恐惧，又想闭上眼睛，又想睁开。愉快让他享受，矛盾也让他享受，但那一阵风并不持久，它很快就消失了，梅迪纳那找了它十来年，在这一天才终于找到。

只要开着车，它就不会消失。

他闭上眼睛，狂风拂过他就像海浪，但风要比海浪温柔，也比海浪更容易理解。

“是不是很减压？”回来以后，教练这么问他。

“是的，谢谢您。”他说。并在心中下定决心，要尽快买一辆属于自己的车。

这也是很久之前的事情了。

2018年，他名下有好几辆车，有的牌子比较大，有的牌子比较小，甚至还有一辆电动的车。他也变得比之前更忙，空闲的时间少的可怜，宁可睡一觉，也不愿意一个人出来兜风。

“谢谢。”他说，“要不是你来找我，我可能还要再过几个月才能出来兜风。”

“嗨，怎么，你上班难道不开车的吗？”内马尔问他。

“我们不是去训练场，我练习是去海边，还记得吗？”他说，“我总是和团队一起，不是合适的兜风的时机，车型也不合适。”

“噢。”内马尔耸耸肩，又换了个话题，“不放音乐吗？”

“你想听歌吗？”他问。

“还好。”内马尔说，“更衣室里已经有很多人放歌了，聊聊天也很好。”

“真的吗？他们都放什么歌？”

“不知道。总之不好听。”

“法语歌吗？”

“有可能。”

“你现在会说法语了吗？我之前去法国的时候翻译试过教我，太难学了，而且说话像嘴里含了一口口水。”

“你这样会被告种族歧视的。”内马尔沉吟道，“而且，哪有人一年就学会说法语的？咱们可是运动员，又不是学习天才。”

“我中学的时候成绩还不错呢，逻辑课——”

“你之前说过了。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”

“好吧。”梅迪纳沉默了一两秒，又道，“我喜欢风。”

“这个也说过了。”

“……”

“……”

“我的中学成绩很好，逻辑课拿了A哦。”

“还是说过了——喂！”

梅迪纳发出一阵笑声，躲过了内马尔目测不会太轻的一记拳头，靠边停了车——他们的目的地到了，聚会还有几分钟就要开始了。

第四种答案 2014

中学的时候，梅迪纳在各种选修课里选择了逻辑课，理由与其他选这门课的同学没什么区别——觉得逻辑课这个名字听起来比较酷。

他在课前也和其他同学一样，对课程充满了过分高涨的兴趣，直到开课才发现，对学校来说，这不是什么重要的课程——它甚至没有专门的老师，而是安排教数学的阿尔维斯先生兼任。

阿尔维斯先生是个五十来岁的老头，长得活脱脱就是刻板印象里的科学家的模样：白袍，白胡子，样式老土的眼镜。他说话也很像刻板印象的科学家，不带专业术语就没法开口，文采又烂到仿佛没上过学，对着教材照本宣科也罢，一旦自由发挥，就晦涩到令人听不懂。

梅迪纳每次上课前都拼命打起精神——持续一分钟左右，然后便昏昏欲睡，幸而阿尔维斯先生眼神不好，从未发现过。期末考试又简单，梅迪纳凭着满分的平时分，最后竟然也拿了Ａ。

他中学并不是一个很坏的孩子，拿过的Ａ虽然不多，也还没少到值得一直铭记的地步，但逻辑课由于完全没用心，最后的成绩又好得出乎意料，很长一段时间，在他放弃了学业而致力于职业以后，他就总时不时地想起这件事来，并以此作为自己智力出众的证据。

他和内马尔也说过这件事，在刚拿到他的第一个世界冠军后内马尔帮他举办的聚会上。他喝了点酒，醉醺醺地靠在内马尔身上，忽然说，“你知道吗，我中学的时候很聪明的，逻辑课从来不听课也拿了Ａ呢。”

“是吗？”内马尔惊奇地看着他，“我不知道中学还有逻辑课，你们都学些什么？”

他其实已经差不多忘光了，只记得一个阿尔维斯先生举的例子，但他甚至想不起来背后的知识点，以及这个例子是正面还是负面——不过，内马尔多半也不知道，而且他还喝了酒，所以他放心大胆地说，“你知道问你一个问题，可能有几种回答吗？三种。比如我问你，一加一等于几？你的回答就只有这三种，”他伸出三个手指头，每说一个回答就倒下一个，“一，２，这就是正确的回答；二，０,３,４……等等，这就是错误的回答；以及第三，我不知道。”他洋洋得意地看着内马尔，又道，“那么，现在问题来了，你现在懂逻辑了吗？”

内马尔看了他好几秒，他于是在脑海里脑补内马尔可能的回答——“是的，我懂。”这是错误答案，光是把这六个字说出来就已经足够嘲讽了，不需要再构思其他的回答；如果内马尔说“我不懂。”，这就是悖论了，是简单的哲学和数学的范畴，他还记得不少，还能侃侃而谈一两分钟；当然，内马尔还可能说“我没听懂。”或者“我不明白。”，那就是第三种回答了，自己要说什么呢？也许可以嘲笑一下内马尔，啊，对了，他们前两天一起玩游戏，内马尔做了一个错误的决策，导致他们输掉了那一局，他可以此时翻旧账，用这个例子来证明内马尔是个笨蛋——他想了一圈，把所有可能的回答和自己的回应都在脑子里过了一遍，内马尔终于说话了，他推了一把梅迪纳，笑道，“嗨，我们在这里太久了，去跳舞吧。”

“哎？”他疑惑地看着内马尔，后者并不等他说话，站起身，拉着他的手臂，两个人便一起走到楼下的舞池里去了。

阿尔维斯先生，你错了。在舞池里摇摇晃晃的时候，他这么想道，然后又否定自己，大概率阿尔维斯先生没有错，这本来就是课上讲的错误例子，是他自己错了。

答案不止三种，而应该是四种。第四种答案既不是正确也不是错误，也不是坦诚不清楚，而是不相关，是逻辑应该推测到，而又和逻辑无关的回答。

阿尔维斯老师也许忘记提，而他则想不到，他遇见的大部分人也都想不到。

能做出第四类回答的，他只知道一个人，他还忍不住想，也许世界上也只有这么一个人。

不相关的，逻辑之外的，内马尔。

相关性 2015

“因果性会导致相关性，但反之并不成立。”他给内马尔发消息，很快收到一个问号，十秒钟后，又来了一条新的消息，“你发错了吗？”

“没有，我在看资料，太无聊了。”

“看资料？什么资料？有哪个大学给你提供名誉学位了吗？”

“名誉学位不需要写论文吧。”他怀疑道，“不是的，是看一些冲浪相关的研究，你们足球不用看吗？”

“如果你是世界冠军就不用看。”

“喂——”

“好啦好啦，明年还有机会嘛。”内马尔发了几个笑脸，又道，“所以你刚刚说的那句话为什么能够帮助冲浪？这不是什么数学资料么？”

“你真的想听吗？”

“你是不是没看懂？”

简单的激将法，或者干脆就是内马尔的心声。

他们认识到现在接近三年，在所有的朋友里，这不算一个太短的时间，但要说他有多了解内马尔，好像也言之甚早。他不太能够分得清内马尔具体在想什么——他觉得以后他也不一定能想得到。不过那句话的意思是很明确的，于是他开始解释，“其实这个不完全和冲浪相关，理论上来说，在很多方面它都适用。打个比方，如果我们调查吃冰淇淋和溺死这两个事件发生的概率，会发现它们基本上是同步的，这证明了它们之间的相关性，但相关性并不能够倒退因果性。这两者之所以会出现频率接近的情况，是因为夏天和两者都具有因果性。放在冲浪里大概可以这么理解，某种特定高度的海浪和某种特定音调和响度的噪声，它们经常会一起出现，所以当然是有相关性的。但海浪的噪声可能被很多因素影响，而不仅仅是海浪的高度，所以不能说它们有因果性。如果直接按照因果关系来推断，听到一种声音就以为海浪会按照对应最多的频率那样发展，有时候就会做出错误的判断。也就是说，相关性只能用作参考，判断的时候要更多地综合考虑。”

“噢——”内马尔发来的消息干巴巴的，“原来如此，谢谢科普，我收获很多。”

“你是不是其实没有看懂？”

“我看懂了。”内马尔说，“而且其实看不懂也没什么，我们一直都在这么做，不是吗？”

“？”

“相关性不能倒推因果性，也就是说经验在很多时候都不正确。我们能够相信的，只有自己的第一判断，只有直觉——这就是我们天才做的事，在最短的时间内，只要选择，就会正确。我一直都是这样，不需要看这个资料也一样，难道你不是吗？”

“虽然你说的好像是对的，但是这样会不会太难听了，和动物没有区别，你不觉得吗？”

“……我觉得我们人类的优点之一就是不会自寻烦恼。”

“不过一定要当动物的话，我可以当海豚。”

他这句话和内马尔的话同时发出，并同时撤回了。

“那么你可以来救我，如果我溺水了的话。”十秒钟后，内马尔说。

“我只听说过海豚救人的新闻。”

“我又没说我也要当动物。”

“你说得对。”

他垂头丧气地打字。

海豚 2000

梅迪纳第一次见到海豚是在七岁的时候，班级活动，一起去参观市内的海洋馆。

梅迪纳很讨厌这个活动，首先他不喜欢出门，太热了，其次，他也完全不想去海洋馆。

我可是出生在圣塞巴斯蒂安，出门就能看到海，在教室里都能闻到海风，每次去海边都能从渔夫那里看到各种各样稀奇古怪的海洋鱼类，我为什么还要去海洋馆？

他没有办法不这么想，并且，他猜班上大部分人都是这么想的。

不过，就像他没有说不去一样，其他人也没有退出这个活动。海洋馆可能游客不多，居然有三个导游来负责他们这群小孩，这些导游也许太久没有说过话了，到每一个场馆前都滔滔不绝，即使是大家都知道，都了解的生物也能讲上半天。

梅迪纳很快就听烦了。他见过很多海星，退潮的时候一天能捡好几个，水母和螃蟹更不必说，至于那些在其他地方稀奇的鱼，对于天天去海边报道的他来说也不新鲜。他百无聊赖地往前走，经过一面又一面玻璃墙，一个又一个他早就见过的生物，终于，玻璃墙到头了，眼前出现一扇门，导游停下来说，“好啦，我们现在去看海豚表演。”

他在电视上看到过一两次海豚表演，都是在自己想看的电视剧打广告的时候不停换台而看到的。虽然有趣，可是又没有有趣到能够让他一直看的地步，然而现在没有别的选择，海豚就是目前为止他没有亲眼见过而又算有趣的唯一的生物了。

他看得津津有味。

海豚不知道是不是在当地捉的，还是从很远的地方买的，不管怎么样，总是在圣塞巴斯蒂安待过一阵子的海豚，就像这座城市和它的居民一样，浑身上下都散发出一种活泼和机灵。

跳圈，跳高，鼓掌，顶球，载着饲养员游泳，这些海豚什么都做，什么都做得很好。把所有的项目都表演完了之后，饲养员拿过话筒，问道，“有谁愿意上来做志愿者吗？可以和海豚互动噢！”

“我！我！”梅迪纳把手举得很高，他甚至还跳起来举手——即使根本没有人和他竞争。

饲养员稀奇的看着他，毫无疑问地点了他上台，说了些过场的台词之后，又对他道，“很简单的，你把这个球扔出去，海豚就会捡回来还给你，然后你再喂它吃这个饲料，是不是很容易？”

他点头，接过饲养员手里的球，用力扔出去，海豚们就像准备去接飞盘的小狗一样，立刻游向了球的方向，它们甚至还争抢了一番，最后，最强壮的那只海豚得到了球，顶着它回来找梅迪纳。

我应该先接过球还是先扔饲料呢？当时饲养员是怎么说的来着？他有点不太记得了，于是决定两者同时进行，他左手抓了一个饲料球，右手准备去接过海豚递给他的球，但那个球很大，他发现自己一只手做不到。

我应该把饲料扔出去吗？还是把它放在地上，一会儿再来拿？又或者，我可以左手握拳去接球，抱在怀里就好了。他想了好几个办法，可一个都没照做，他只是上前一步，没注意到自己已经非常接近泳池的边缘，一脚踩空，直挺挺地摔进了水里。

海豚会来救我的吧。他想。他看过起码十篇海豚救人的文章，可从来没看过相关的视频，电视上偶尔看到海豚，只是在表演，而不是在救人。渔民不打捞海豚，也不卖海豚，他每天都去海里游泳，也没有遇见过海豚。这么想着，他干脆放任自己下沉，海洋馆的水是蓝色的，如果不用闻的，只用看的，感觉和海没什么区别。既然这样的话，海豚会在海里救人，应该也会在海洋馆救人吧。

但他只是一直下沉，他甚至在水里睁开眼，看到了海豚的影子，可它们游远了，没有理他。他还想再等一等，但身体被一只手臂抓住了，手臂的主人带着他往上浮，到了水面上他才看清楚这个人是谁——就是之前点他上台的饲养员。

“谢天谢地，你没事！”

“我当然没事了，我可是在圣塞巴斯蒂安长大的，当然会游泳。”

“那你一直在水下待着干嘛？”

“我以为海豚会来救我。”

“你要挣扎才行。”饲养员说，“而且，这里不是海。”

好吧，我还是不喜欢这个活动，这些海豚肯定也不是在本地抓的，他想。不过，海豚会救人应该是真的，总有一天我要在海里试试。

海 2017

他出生在圣保罗的圣塞巴斯蒂安，一个以海滩闻名的城市。

成名以后他接受过很多采访，最常见的问题是，你为什么会选择冲浪？他总觉得问出这种这种问题的人完全没做功课——圣塞巴斯蒂安有一百多公里的海岸线，三十七个海滩，怎么会有人出生在这座城市而不爱海？但他不能这么回答，他只能修饰措辞，在不同的采访里给出不同的理由，以此赋予自己无根据的热爱一点凭依。

爱需要理由吗？如果需要的话，为什么上帝会送给人们他唯一的儿子呢？如果需要的话，为什么他第一次乃至第二三四五次走进大海的时候，甚至还没有学过爱这个单词呢？

不过，可能他学爱这个单词学的太晚了，毕竟当他第一次泡在海水里的时候，至少也有四五岁了。

他学海这个单词就要早很多。今天早上他出门的时候，妈妈告诉他，“加布里，你学会说的第一个单词是海哦。”

“我不信。”他在心里说，但不敢说出来，只好沉默地亲亲母亲的脸，然后说一句再见。

第一个是不可能的。第一个单词通常来说不是爸爸就是妈妈，他想不出来为什么几个月大的时候，父母要教他说“海”。

但他学这个单词一定学得很早。

游泳简直像是他与生俱来的技能，他甚至不记得自己有没有学过，但即使他学过，也肯定是在很短的时间内。无论如何，两三岁的时候，他就已经能在游泳池里游上一个来回，然后每天缠着父母问，“我什么时候能去海里游泳呢？”

如果不会说海这个单词的话，他就没有办法提出这个问句了——简单到甚至不配被叫做推理。

“你知道你学会的第一个单词是什么吗？”他问来看他练习的内马尔。

“巴黎。”

“哈？”

“我要去巴黎了。”内马尔说。

“噢——”他支支吾吾了半天，还是没说出什么话来，内马尔打断他可能的话，“没事，加布里，你不用说什么，我就是告诉你而已。”

“你能穿十号吧？”

“你真的觉得这是个问题？”

“你说得对。”他笑笑，“迪马利亚不会把号码让给你的。”

“我看你倒是可以把号码让给我。”

“我觉得不行，你会毁掉我们巴西人的名誉的。”

“喂——”内马尔跳起来，“我已经能够冲两米高的浪了好吗？”

“容我礼貌地提醒你，十米是我的底线。”

“……”

“……你不会真的相信了吧？”

“嘿嘿。”

“我以有你这样的假冲浪爱好者朋友为耻。”

“别生气嘛，”内马尔拍拍他，“至少从现在开始，不管是俱乐部还是巴西队，我们的号码都一样了。”

巴西 2010

梅迪纳在回家的时候发现收到了朋友的短信，没有任何内容，只有一个链接。他莫名其妙的点进去，发现是一个联名上书的倡议——倡议主教练邓加能够破例征召内马尔，将他带去南非世界杯。

有意思，他想。

页面滑到最底端，出现了联系方式，有电话，也有邮箱。他发了一封邮件过去，问要怎么参与，一秒钟都不到，就收到了回信，估计是自动回复，里面包含了一个文件，前半部分都在描述内马尔，后半部分才是活动的具体内容，但大部分在新闻中都说过了，唯有最后才说了一点有效消息：“可以直接回复参与联名，或发送签名的图片参与。”

头重脚轻，主次不分，做这个文件的人一定没念过大学，搞不好中学都没毕业，他一边看一边吐槽，但前半部分图文并茂，他还是看得聚精会神，仔仔细细，甚至还在手机里保存了一两张图。

“不用真的去什么地方在纸上签名吗？”他又发了封邮件过去询问，这次等了好几个小时才收到回复，回复前半段看起来还算好，用书面语言表达了没有必要，结尾大概实在忍不住，加了句吐槽，“亲爱的，我们实在不认为有什么纸上能够写下一万多人的名字。”

当然，主办方没有说错，但梅迪纳还是感到一阵羞窘。他特意重新注册了一个邮箱，又去打印店郑重其事地写下自己的全名，要求扫描。

“加布里埃尔·梅迪纳·平托·费雷拉？”文印店的工作人员拿着那张工工整整写了名字的A4纸，迷惑道，“加布里，你不是要参加那个内马尔的联名吗？他们有说需要把全名写上吗？”

“没有。”梅迪纳摇头，“但是，如果我只写加布里埃尔，甚至再加上梅迪纳，也会有很多重名吧。全都写上就知道是我了。”

“现在有多少参加联名的人了？我敢打赌最后可能会有一万多人，谁会一个一个的去看名字？”

“无聊的人总是很多的。我希望如果有人检查这份名单，发现有个人叫加布里埃尔·梅迪纳，不会陷入‘是我认识的那个梅迪纳吗，还是只是某个重名的人？’的困惑，他能看到我的全名，谷歌一下，就知道是我本人。”

“在你的这个想象里，你得非常有名才行。”

“那还用说？我会大受欢迎的，说不定就像内马尔那样。”

“很有信心啊，加布里？”

“是啊，你最好一直保留这个签名的扫描件，说不定以后你会发财的。”

“我深表怀疑。”工作人员，实际上也是他的小学同学笑道，“不过算了，电脑内存有的是，我会留着的。说起来，加布里，过几天有同学聚会，你来参加吗？”

“再看吧。”他也笑道。

聚会 2015

他已经参加过很多次内马尔举办的聚会了，大部分的环节都是相似的，喝酒，跳舞，吃东西，烧烤，游戏，泳池，除了奢侈的部分之外，与他曾经参加过的其他聚会也没什么太大区别。不过，这只是大部分，每一次的聚会，总有一些小部分是出乎意料的。

也许是内马尔安排了什么特别的活动，或者他请来了一些特殊的名人，又或者他开发了新的游戏，甚至也许是他自己做了一个奇怪的演讲——总之，都是些梅迪纳预想不到的事。

正是这些小部分，让内马尔的聚会和其他人的聚会区别开来，成为某种不一样的东西。

就像太阳和月亮，狼和狗，人和猩猩，他这么下定义。

因为这个缘故，也因为他是一个再普通不过的巴西人，他很喜欢参加内马尔组织的聚会。

他自己也有很多聚会，有的是他的朋友办的，也有很少的一部分是他自己办的，但这些聚会都非常普通，按照最基本的流程来，从走进会场开始就知道接下来会发生什么。如果有人来找你搭讪，也只有第一句话可能出乎你的意料，接下来的发言闭着眼睛都能背的出来。

梅迪纳并不讨厌这种，他就是在这样的聚会里长大的，甚至他自己也可以说是这样的人。会说什么话，会做什么事，在聚会上会去哪里，会和哪些人聊天，只要对他稍微熟悉一点，都不难预测。

我是一个简单的好人——他在某个采访里就这么说过，并不把这当成一个缺点，他也从不以此为耻，但不管怎么样，他只参加内马尔的聚会，而不会反过来。

只有一次，他在内马尔的聚会上接了一个电话，接电话的时候周围一个人也没有，接完电话才发现内马尔站在他身后，一脸好奇地问他，“怎么，有人叫你过去吗？”

“啊，是的，”他点点头，“不过不是现在，是明天。”

“有什么事情吗？如果你要现在过去的话也可以的，我批准你早退了。”

“不是啦，只是一个聚会而已。”

“哎，我还没有参加过你的聚会呢，明天我没什么事，可以一起去吗？”

“你会觉得很无聊的。”

内马尔大笑，“世界上怎么可能会有无聊的聚会？”

“很难讲的，我们的聚会，每一件事情都是你可以预料到的，没什么新意。”

“不也挺好吗？你不喜欢这样吗？”

“我——”他忍不住也笑起来，“是啊，我喜欢。”

“那就没问题了，明天什么时候？”

“下午。”

“那我还来得及去邀请个有趣的人或者买个不错的游戏。”

“……我真傻。”

“什么？”内马尔迷惑地看着他。

“你参加的聚会不可能一模一样的，对吧？我居然忘了这个。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，那当然了，话说今天也有新游戏，虽然不是我带来的——你玩了吗？我刚上来的时候那局已经快结束了，可能要开始新的一局了。”

“马上就去。”他笑道。

游戏 2019

梅迪纳和内马尔都很喜欢玩游戏，事实上，世界上几乎就不存在完全不喜欢玩游戏的人，只是不同的人对游戏的定义不一样罢了。

好消息是，他和内马尔对游戏的定义是差不多的，从大的方面来说。

坏消息是，从小的方面来说就是天差地别了。

不过他们是好朋友，好朋友想要一起玩的话，各自退一步，总是能找到一起玩的东西。

他陪内马尔玩了很多，从抢圈到沙滩排球，再到堡垒之夜和FIFA——当然，严格来说，不是他陪内马尔玩了很多，而是很多人一起陪内马尔玩了很多——他们是一群人一起出来玩的，内马尔，内马尔的朋友ABCDEFG等，以及他。

他在最后一天要求内马尔也迁就他，内马尔嘟嘟囔囔了半天，还是陪他一起玩了几把国际象棋。

“你怎么玩得这么烂？”3-0赢下比赛以后，内马尔匪夷所思道，“而且你都输成这样了，怎么还笑得出来？”

“我喜欢玩嘛。”

“你喜欢玩还玩得这么烂？”

“内，你要明白一点，喜欢和擅长是两码事。”

“嗯……”内马尔顿了几秒，还是继续道，“但是你怎么可能不擅长你喜欢的东西呢？”

内马尔眼神里的迷惑是切实存在的，他的确不懂，这个问题就是他的第一反应。

易地而处，梅迪纳肯定自己会问的问题是“你怎么可能喜欢你不擅长的东西呢？”这是本能的投射效应，是每个人根据自己的经验自然而然产生的想法，在这种想法和其他人的想法出现冲突以前，人甚至都不一定会知道有第二种可能。

他没有说出他的疑问，内马尔于是不知道另一种可能。他的困惑很清晰，眼神很单纯——那是不知道失败为何物的人的眼神，是从来没有经历过努力而得不到回报的人的眼神，是从来没有因为自己的能力不足而失败的人的眼神，是从来没有真正地怀疑过自己的人的眼神，是从来没有当过背景的人的眼神。

“不公平。”梅迪纳轻轻地嘟哝道。

“什么？”

“一样也没有吗，你喜欢而又不擅长的事情，总会有那么一两样的吧？”

“没有——啊，”内马尔轻轻地敲了一下自己的手心，“不算游戏和运动的话，有一样。”

“真的假的，是什么？”

“现在还不能告诉你，等到我擅长的时候，你就知道了。”

“我不会嘲笑你的。”

“呵呵。”内马尔报之一笑，又道，“我们还是去玩点你喜欢又擅长的东西吧，去冲浪吧，加布里，你还可以教我呢。”

“行啊，走吧。”他轻快地站起来。

冲浪 2009

十五岁的时候，梅迪纳拿到了自己的第一份冲浪职业合同。

“这只是第一步。”签下自己的名字以后，他这么告诉自己的经纪人，经纪人没什么反应，笑脸一如既往，看不出来是相信还是敷衍。

梅迪纳不介意，他已经拿过了很多业余比赛的冠军，也击败过他的偶像，大家都知道他很强，但他只有十五岁，他参加的也都是业余或者青年比赛，没有人会真的立刻把他当成世界级选手来对待。他不介意，他真的不介意，他甚至也不介意自己拿到冠军以后这些人的表情会不会改变，只要他还能一直冲浪就足够了，知道他的实力的可能很长一段时间都只有他自己和海浪，但这样就够了。

他第一次冲浪是在九岁的时候，从那之后，他就再也没有想过冲浪以外的生活。

他待得最多的地方是训练场，浪的高度速度和广度都能人工控制，能让他练习各种技巧和动作，但比赛也好，他的爱好也好，最终的归宿都是海。

没有人能生在圣塞巴斯蒂安而不喜欢海，也没有人能在海里冲浪过而不着迷。海太迷人了，波浪也是，涨潮和退潮的时间点不会一模一样，今天的海风和昨天的海风闻起来也有不同，至于海浪，从九岁到现在，六年的时间，他从没见过一模一样的浪头。

太迷人了。

练习之余，他最喜欢的是站在冲浪板上，跟着海浪起起伏伏，或者钻进浪里，任由水包围自己。冲浪板好像是他的一部分，而他又是浪的一部分，浪又是海的一部分。他在浪里睁开眼睛，一片蔚蓝。也有时候，他凌驾在浪头上，高高地跃起，在空中打一个转，看世界颠倒一秒，再落下来，溅起一片白色的水花。

没有人知道下一秒会是怎样的海浪。它可以温柔，也可以狂野，他可以躲在水里，看着自己的皮肤和冲浪板都被海水映得发蓝，他也可以直面着浪，让水冲刷过他，以至于有时他甚至没法保持站立，但无论是哪一种，他都与浪，与海，紧紧地联系在一起。

我不需要预测它，梅迪纳想，我只要感受它，然后征服，或者被征服，又或者这两者可以同时存在。

藉由着冲浪，他得到海，海也得到他。冠军和荣耀是附带的，也是必然的，他只是走在自己热爱的道路上，是星光照耀他，不是他乞求被照耀。

一切都是他应得的，他也一定会得到，只要海还拥有他，只要他还拥有海。

星光 2016

半夜两点，他推推内马尔，说，“我们去看星星吧。”

内马尔在他推到第三把的时候才终于睁开眼睛，满脸都写着不耐烦，“行行好？加布里埃尔，现在几点了？”

“九点了。”他面不改色地撒谎。

“九点我也不起来。”

“那就十点。”

“十点也不起来。”

“下午三点。”

“要睡午觉了。”

“晚上九点。”

“美容觉了。”

“……凌晨两点。”

“好吧，”内马尔叹了口气，爬起来，“你叫我干嘛来着？”

“我们去看星星吧。”他原封不动再说一遍。

“真的？你确定？我们不能，呃——明天看点星星视频吗？”

“内——”他拉长声音叫内马尔的名字。

“好吧好吧。”内马尔站起身来，随手扯了一件外套，又看了看他道，“你穿好衣服啦，还是没睡？”

“没睡。”他第三次说，“我们去看星星吧，然后聊聊天。”

“加布里，”内马尔把他往门的方向推了一把，再道，“我没有老年痴呆，记得我们要去干什么。而且能不能请你换个说法，这么说我会感觉你要和我表白。”

“咦，真的吗？”他大吃一惊。

“你从来不看爱情片吗？我起码看过三个人这么表白。”

“好吧，好吧。”他尽力掩饰自己的沮丧，故意昂起头往门口走，然后手撞到了门框。

“……”

“……”

他佯装若无其事地出了门，上了甲板，靠在护栏上，终于觉得手好了点，才对也靠在旁边的内马尔说，“看，星星很好看吧？”

内马尔抬着头道，“真的，加布里，你真有眼光，我原谅你叫醒我了。”

“原来你之前还在怪我？”他故意插科打诨，但内马尔没有理他，依然抬着头，过了几秒钟才道，“嘘——”

他听话地闭嘴，也抬起头看着星星。不知道是不是因为是深夜，又是在海上，星星又多又亮，星光照耀之下，甲板上不像半夜，而更像是黎明。

这本来是他预定好的表白的场所，现在看到的一切比他想象中的氛围还要好，但内马尔此前的吐槽，又几乎把气氛完全破坏了。

发现自己对内马尔的感情是去年的事情，而要不要说出来，他则想了更久。脑子里像是有好几个自己，一个说，“不要冒险了，没有结果的。”，另一个说，“不试试你怎么知道呢？”——他忽然发现，脑子里有两个自己的谈话，甚至这两个自己所说的内容，他都在很多小说，电影，电视剧里看过，内马尔之前的吐槽里，去看星星就会让人想到表白也不是假的，说不定他确实就是从什么电影里看到学来的，只是他忘了。

他本以为这会是一个稍微新奇一点的方法，一个内马尔预料不到的事，但也许人本来就不应该对自己做到不能做到的事情有期待。他是一个简单的好人，他很早就明白这一点，也早就该接受这一点。

所以，他说不出一句其他人没说过的话，做不出一件别人预料不到的事，甚至他对内马尔的爱也未必有多么纯洁高贵，可能这爱也肤浅庸俗，世界上有成千上万的人和他一样，他不具备任何不可替代性。

但这些事情他也早就想到了，他早就明白他与内马尔截然不同，他是一个一眼可见的人，但无论如何，现在是他站在这里，如果说他有什么特殊之处，那是内马尔给他的，所以他没有办法放弃。

他是不会放弃的，但会不会，现在并不是一个好的时间呢？他早知道内马尔是一个无法预料的人，所以他也准备用一个内马尔没有预料到的方式来告诉他自己的感情，但现在已经不存在什么预料不到了，他是不是应该另辟蹊径，另寻出路？

他看着星星发着呆，没注意到旁边的内马尔已经开始东张西望，直到内马尔终于忍不住推了他一下，又道，“嗨，我们就一直站在这里看吗，要不要做点别的？”

“你想做什么？”他问。

“我们把其他人也叫醒，来开party吧。”内马尔看了看他，又道，“怎么了？你不喜欢吗？”

“啊，不是的，我只是发了下呆。”他笑道，“你去叫吧，我想再看会儿星星。”

“好啊，一会见。”内马尔说，对他招招手，转身向楼梯口走去，不过两三秒，身影就消失在楼梯口后的黑暗里了。

影子 2018

冲浪的时候，人是没有影子的——至少从自己的角度是看不到也注意不到的。

梅迪纳有时候会看自己的录像，有时是为了学习，有时是为了发社交媒体。学习的时候要看的录像更多一点，更长一点，而且大部分都是他的失误。发社交媒体的基本上都在一分钟之内，而且总是很英俊，这种视频他就能多看几眼，而且还能注意到动作之外的事情——比如，偶尔他还会发现自己的影子。

第一次发现的时候他大吃一惊，之后才意识到这个想法很蠢——人怎么可能没有影子？只要有光就会有影子，阳光也可以，月光可以，星光可以，霓虹灯的灯光也可以，水面反射的光还是可以。

不过，他一直尽力不去关注它。在海上的时候是没有精力，坐在电脑或者手机屏幕前的时候，是他不想。

有时候他也会觉得这种想法很幼稚，幸运的是，在海上的时候，他很少会想到它，幸亏没有，否则也许他会有更多令他自己失望的表现。

他第一次，也是上一次拿到世界冠军是在2014年，之后每一年的锦标赛，他都拿过一些阶段性的第一，但也就是这样而已了。

今年也是一样，他在某些场次拿到了第一，或者前三，在另一些场次则表现不佳，他的排名很靠前，但前几年他的排名也常常靠前。

有时候他会忍不住问自己，“会不会2014年的那个奖杯就是我拿到的最后一个世界冠军呢？”心立刻告诉他“不可能。”，但一来他不知道要不要相信，二来他也不知道心说的是不是真的。

他原来从来没有想过这个问题，原来这个对他来说根本不是问题。他相信冲浪只是他和海之间的事，他和海彼此征服，彼此拥有，世间的荣誉只是理所应当，他不需要它们来证明或者定义自己——但当荣誉真的没有到来的时候，他又尴尬而惊惶地发现，原来自己还是需要的。

也许人只能说不需要自己已经拥有的东西，没有办法说不需要本就不存在的事物，也有可能，他只是变弱了。

他已经忘了他第一次发现影子是什么时候，不过应该是在去年或者今年。他在海上的时候几乎没有想到过这个问题，只有在训练的时候偶尔会看一眼。

现在是2018年的7月，他还差4个月满25岁，第一次冲浪是13年前的事，第一次签下职业合同则是9年前的事，都久远到快要记不起来。他很好奇，那个时候的他有没有看到过自己的影子，又会不会想去看自己的影子。但是这些都太久远了，他记不清。唯一可以肯定的是，那时的他如果想到了影子的问题，一定会忍不住去看，而不像现在这样能够控制自己——但另一方面，他又不得不承认，那时的他也根本不会想去控制自己，根本不会觉得分神会影响自己的冲浪。那时的他发自内心地相信自己属于海，不像现在这样，说着属于，却只想着征服。

梅迪纳常常觉得这很滑稽，如果说一个人在进行自己职业时的第一追求从快乐变成了征服，那不是应该理所当然地推断出这个人会更自信吗？但实际上，这种改变给他带来更多的反而是自我怀疑。

“会不会我的决定是错的？”抱着冲浪板走向沙滩和从沙滩走向海的时候他都这么想过，但当他真的站在海浪之上的时候，他又决定，并且发现自己只能听从自己真正的内心——他想要荣誉，也想要征服。

他想要被海浪包围，想要感受温柔的水花，想要乘风破浪，想要躺在谷底，也想要站在世界的巅峰，但更重要的是，他想要一切在他的掌握之中，按照他的方式前进。

他想要属于海，他也将会一直属于海，但必须在他属于自己之后。

我属于我自己 2016

内马尔回到甲板上是在二十分钟后，跟他一起上来的有四五个朋友，大概是因为其他的几个无论如何也叫不醒。

梅迪纳已经找了一个地方坐下，内马尔走过来坐到他旁边，又对其他人笑道，“就是他说的要来看星星，不过我觉得这个想法也不错，我们可以抬头看看，确实很好看。”

大家果然都抬起头来看，过了半天，有一个人说，“现在很适合表白呢。”

甲板上都是笑声，他也不说话，只是和大家一起笑。

在星光下表白不是他惯用的做法，如果让他按照自己的想法来做，他会做的更随便或者更正式一点，具体怎么样他还没有想好，但总之不是这样。他之所以想到这么一个办法，只是为了让内马尔吃惊，尽管事实证明，他也许并没有出人意表的能力，不仅是内马尔，内马尔的朋友也看过类似的做法。

这没有什么，他想。之前内马尔说到表白的时候，他感觉到了羞窘，但现在他却没什么感觉，还能和大家一起笑。

因为，他看着夜空，因为他本来就是这样的，一个简单的人，一个无趣的人，一个行事总是循规蹈矩，能够被人一眼看穿的人。他在推醒内马尔之前就知道了这些，他早就知道这些，但有很长一段时间他忘记了一点：他不会，他也不能为此感到羞耻，他不应该为自己是谁而不安。

他不会再表白了，今天不会，以后很长时间内大概也不会。但总有一天，他会把自己的想法说出来，用他自己的方式，有属于他自己的理由。

说出自己的感情是自己的事，他应当完全按照自己的想法来做，而不是对自己的行为感到羞愧，并尝试着去取悦内马尔。如果连他自己都不能接受自己，又凭什么要求内马尔接受他呢？另一方面，如果是他准备要对内马尔表白，他就应当有更好的理由，这个理由可以很简单——因为他想要得到内马尔的回应，但绝不能是“因为内马尔使他特殊”。

是因为他特殊，所以他才有资格去尝试得到内马尔的爱，而不是因为内马尔使他特殊，所以他才有资格追求他。

他必须先独立，他必须先承认他自己，他必须先是他自己，然后他才能去爱人。

他学过很多，没有学会过自卑。九岁第一次冲浪的时候他从中学到自由，十五岁签下第一份职业合同的时候他就觉得自己能够战胜所有的对手，当他站在浪尖的时候，他从来都能忘记一切。

他渴求内马尔的爱正如他渴求海与风，他沉迷内马尔也正如他沉迷海与风，但海与风从来不会束缚他——事实上内马尔也不会，束缚梅迪纳的，不是内马尔的意识，而是他的影子，以及梅迪纳自己。

他必须要先属于他自己，才能属于其他人；他必须先从内马尔的阴影里走出来，必须先独立，才能有爱的权利和自由。

甲板上一片嘈杂，内马尔已经不知道走到哪里去了，他身边一米内都没有人，他可以静静的举着杯子挡着脸，唱一首很久之前听过的歌。

我不要唯唯诺诺，言听计从，俯首帖耳；

我不要矫揉造作，曲意逢迎，讨人欢心；

我想站在钢丝上俯瞰整个世界；

我想踏上冰面，亲身体验它到底有多坚固；

我想像鸟儿一样飞向天际；

我在等待友谊，我在寻找庇护；

我愿分享快乐，我愿分担痛苦；

但我不能给你权力主宰我的生活；

因为我属于我自己*。

“因为我属于我自己。”

他对着星光举杯。

飞鸟 2002

“圣诞老人您好，今年的圣诞礼物我想要一只鸟。”梅迪纳在日记里写道。

这一招他是朝大三岁的表哥学的，表哥说，“叔叔阿姨肯定是会看你的日记的，所以，如果你想要什么礼物就可以写在日记里。”

这句话给了他打击的同时又给了他希望，他本来准备就此感谢一下表哥，但很快表哥又说，“顺便说一句，圣诞老人是假的。”于是他的感激消失了，并在那之后整整一个月都没有理表哥。

不过，他也很清楚，不理表哥只能表达他的愤怒，不能够把表哥的话撤回去，他已经听到了那句话，也就只能流着眼泪接受现实——原来没有圣诞老人，圣诞老人是爸爸妈妈。

他在日记本上写那行字的时候还是挺高兴的，写完又想到，自己不但撒谎，而且原来早就接受了圣诞老人就是爸爸妈妈的事实，虽然他已经和表哥恢复说话好几个月了，但现在又想不理他了。

不过现在还是12月初，还没有放假，表哥也不过来，他想不理表哥也没有机会，只好抖擞精神，一边期待圣诞节自己可能会收到的礼物，一边又等待着圣诞节的家庭聚会，借机看看能不能整一整表哥。

一开始，这两个想法在他脑海里出现的频率差不多，但很快就变成了六四开，七三开，八二开，九一开，十零开——他根本没心思想表哥了，只一天到晚的憧憬着自己会得到什么样的鸟。

他当然知道鸟是一个统称，鹦鹉是鸟，麻雀是鸟，乌鸦是鸟，鹰是鸟，信天翁也是鸟，但他实在下不了决心要选什么鸟，只好把难题交给爸爸妈妈。

什么鸟我都会喜欢的——在日记里写这行字的时候，他沾沾自喜地想。但好景不长，过了没几天，他从一本讲鸟类的书里看到了不会飞的鸵鸟和渡渡鸟，甚至他还发现，原来鸡和鸭也是鸟。

“圣诞老人，我只要会飞的鸟。”他想要这么写，但这个时候已经放假了，日记是作业，现在没有作业，他没有写的借口，只好期望父母能察言观色，知道他想要的不是只会走路的鸟。

“我好想会飞哦。”他在第二天的早餐上这么说，但家人正忙着喝牛奶，没有人听他说话。

他在这一天的晚饭上又说了一遍，这一次大家都在喝汤，还是没有听他说话。

他只好在睡觉前对来帮他盖被子说晚安的妈妈说，“妈妈，如果我会飞就好了。”

“这个的意思是你想要跳伞吗？或者蹦极？”妈妈问。

“诶——”他目瞪口呆地看着妈妈，摇头道，“不要吧？感觉好可怕啊，妈妈。”

妈妈笑了笑，给了他一个晚安吻就走了。

他在床上翻来覆去几十秒，自我感觉已经过了一辈子，于是决定爬起来去上厕所，顺便向父母坦白，自己说想要飞，只是因为想要一只飞鸟当宠物，只是因为觉得会飞的鸟很自由，而不是因为想要蹦极或者跳伞。

他蹑手蹑脚的爬起来，经过父母的房间门口，忽然听到里面有讲话的声音。

首先是妈妈，“加布里这孩子刚刚跟我说他想飞呢。” 

“是想要鸟吧？日记里也这么写着呢。”爸爸说。

“养鸟太麻烦了。”妈妈说，“我在想要不要带他去跳伞或者蹦极。”

“他会喜欢吗？万一吓到了怎么办？而且也不安全。”

“是啊，之前也没听说他对鸟或者飞行有兴趣。他不是最喜欢游泳了吗，我们还是送他游泳相关的东西吧？”

后面的话没有必要听下去了，梅迪纳垂头丧气地回了房间，决定这次要三个月不理表哥。

圣诞节前一天，表哥来了，梅迪纳已经打定主意不理他，但表哥话很多，第一句话就是，“我在叔叔阿姨房间里看到了一个特别大的包裹，会不会是给你的？”

游泳需要什么特别大的礼物呢？他想不出来，只好把之前偷听到的话告诉表哥，两个人一起想。但表哥也很不中用，他们两个人叽叽咕咕地讨论了一宿，还是没有得出任何结论，但他已经没有办法突然不理表哥了。

梅迪纳生着闷气到了晚上，终于等到了拆礼物的环节，其他人送给他的礼物都没什么特别的，书，衣服，足球，等等等等。他等了好久，终于等到了那个特别大的礼物，表哥帮着他一起拆包裹，在撕开里三层，外三层的包装之后，他终于见到了礼物的原型——一个冲浪板。

是和游泳没有任何关系的东西。

他被答案惊呆了，一时居然忘记了要感谢，爸爸妈妈看着他的表情，大概得出结论他并不喜欢，于是一起讪讪的笑道，“加布里，别担心，我们帮你报了一个冲浪的课程，你这么喜欢游泳，一定也会喜欢这个的。”

会吗？他深表怀疑，但也只好笑着说谢谢。

冲浪的第一节课在两天后，和好几个其他的孩子一起，他的水性是最好的，但老师说其实不会游泳也没关系。这让他几乎沮丧了一个小时，直到课程快要结束的时候，老师推着他的冲浪板，让他站上了白浪。

白浪的高度很低，但他的身体也很小，海水几乎就要将他淹没，但他还是牢牢地站在板上，接受着海水的冲刷。

他简直要睁不开眼睛，但身体并没有因此弯曲，海水比他游泳时要狂野很多，打在脸上有些微的疼痛，但他一直是站着的，并因此感到比游泳更多的快乐。

“这真是最好的礼物。”他对来接他的妈妈说。

“你能这么说真是太好了，看来你喜欢冲浪，对吗？”妈妈说。

“是的！”梅迪纳拼命点头，“它真的很棒。”

“很刺激吗？”妈妈问。

“有一点，但重点不是那个。”

“嗯？”

“我觉得……我觉得……”他绞尽脑汁地寻找着合适的词汇，然后忽然想到曾经想过的圣诞礼物，“我觉得我像一只鸟，一只会飞的鸟。”他补充，“我觉得好自由。”

逃避自由 2019

自由不是人与生俱来的东西。

一个婴孩呱呱坠地，随着剪断脐带，他看起来与母亲分别了，成为了一个独立的个体。但是，就两个身体的分离这一浅薄意义而言，这种独立才能算是真的独立。就功能的意义而言，婴孩仍然是母亲的一部分。婴孩仍须由母亲喂养，携带及照顾。

要到生下来数个月后，婴孩才能辨识其他的人，才能够微笑，才能够知道母亲及其他目的物是与他本身分离的个体，过了数年之后，才不会把自己与宇宙混为一谈。

这时，婴孩已经变成了儿童，甚至是青少年。但离开家庭和童年的过程是漫长的，它能从儿童时期一直蔓延到青年时代。

随着年龄的长大，人的权力，主动性和认知都已经得到了长足的进步。但一方面，随着一个人变得日益自由，他可以发展和表现自我，而不受原来约束他的那些关系的妨碍。可是在另一方面，人也日益地脱离了给他安全与保障的那个世界。

自由和孤独是个体化不可回避的双重结果，正如自由和安全感是一组互斥的变量。

也许人的命运就是这样，梅迪纳想，从客观来说，它就是悲剧性的，因为它既是自然的一部分，又想要超越自然。

在得到他的第二个世界冠军以前，梅迪纳以为这两者是不会产生矛盾的。他以为只要他战胜了海，就能够成为纯粹的自己，就能够重新属于海，但这种感觉连一秒钟都没有持续，他几乎是立刻就发现他做不到。

原始的束缚一旦被割断，就没有办法再修复，人一旦离开了天堂，就没有办法再重返天堂。

如果他战胜了海对他的束缚和归属，他就已经从海那里得到了真正的自由，既然如此，就不应该奇怪海会同样给予他孤独。

事实上，他早就应该明白，九岁他第一次冲浪的时候，在教练的指导和帮助下站在了海浪之上，那时他的感觉就是自由。从最开始，他向海索取的自由就是征服和独立，只是快乐影响了他，以至于他等了十六年，才等到自由真正来临的这一天。

那内马尔呢？他向内马尔索取的自由是什么呢？

内马尔和海是不一样的，这一点他再清楚不过。

他出生在圣塞巴斯蒂安，海是这个城市的名片，他在学会爱这个词之前就学会了海，海就是曾经给他安全和保障的那个世界的一部分，但内马尔不是。

他在十七岁的时候，自主地选择成为了内马尔的粉丝，在十八岁的时候，出于自己的意志决定认识内马尔，然后在二十二岁的时候，出于自己的意志，决定去爱这个人。

十七岁的时候，他已经足够大，已经知道自己不是宇宙了，从一开始，内马尔就不是他世界的一部分。

但内马尔和海也有相似之处，他们同样变幻莫测。他无法预测下一个海浪，也无法预测内马尔的想法和下一句话。但他认识海太早了，只要水环绕着他，他就感到安全。这在内马尔身上是不会发生的，他从来没有从内马尔身上得到过任何安全感——既然如此，是否自由不会与安全冲突？是否自由不会伴随着孤独？

他很想得出一个结论，找到一个答案，但他又难以避免地觉得害怕。

在想到答案之前，在用行动去论证答案之前，他就已经明白了心的答案——他没有别的选择，除了逃避自由**。

选择 2015

聚会结束准备回家的时候，梅迪纳发现一件尴尬的事情——他的车熄火了。

“没有油了吗？”内马尔问他。

“不是，好像是发动机坏了。”他下车，装模作样地检查了一下发动机，又尴尬的掏出手机来，“不知道现在维修人员还上不上班。”

“在我这里住一晚上吧，明天再管它。”内马尔耸耸肩，“另外，不是我说你，加布里，你早该换一辆新的车了。”

“我也觉得，但是我不知道要选什么。”

“和我同款怎么样？”

“你的哪一辆？”

“法拉利F12，在车库里，我带你去看。”

“红色的。”梅迪纳嘟囔道。

“红色不好吗？”

“挺好的。”梅迪纳说，“不知道我小时候见过的第一辆跑是不是也是法拉利，反正它也是红色的。”

“我猜它给你留下了好的印象？”

“很坏的印象。”梅迪纳摇头，“两个人在兜风，我吃了一肚子的汽车尾气，还被热的够呛。从那以后，我就决定我讨厌车，也讨厌兜风。”

“嗨，哥们，别这样。”内马尔拉了他一把，“兜风很好的，你应该试试，要不要我载你出去转一圈，你也可以感受一下这辆车。”

其实我已经试过了，我也觉得很好，我现在已经喜欢上兜风了。他本可说出实话，但却鬼使神差地点了点头，道，“好吧，哥们，我会系好安全带的。”

内马尔带着他，在附近的街道上兜了好几圈。已经是深夜了，街上没有行人，也没什么车辆，他们可以把速度放得很快，梅迪纳将手伸出去，风穿过他的指间，有一点痛，却又有种奇怪的温柔。

“你看，是不是很舒服？”内马尔问他。

“是的。”梅迪纳点头，“我很喜欢风，这真是最好的感受风的办法了。”

“是啊，”内马尔说，“我也这么觉得。说老实话，哪个巴西人会不喜欢风呢？”

“南边的人可能不会。”

“嗨，不管他们，反正咱们是一个州的。”

“你这样会被告地域歧视的。”

“坐在车上的你也一样。”内马尔摇头，“说到这个，要不要和我买同款的车？”

“这是一个很难的选择。”

“也没有那么难吧？”

“很难的，真的很难。”梅迪纳闭上眼睛说。

你要和我买同样的车吗？要来参加我的聚会吗？要来看我比赛吗？要和我视频吗？要和我穿一样的衣服吗？要和我有一样的纹身吗？要和我去一样的地方度假吗？要来参加我的生日聚会吗？要我参加你的生日聚会吗？要和我一起过圣诞吗？要和我共享以后的人生吗？

前面的选择他都可以在一秒钟以内做好，真正难的是最后一个，而最后一个选择最难的地方，其实并不是他下不了决心——而是也许根本没有这个选择。

也许内马尔提供的选择只有前几种，他能参与内马尔的生活，他甚至能在内马尔的生活里扮演一个重要的角色，他甚至也有自信，以后他会越来越重要，说不定他会变成内马尔最好的朋友——但一切到此为止。

这不符合逻辑，如果一个人邀请另一个人参与那么多的他的生活，如果一个人邀请另一个人参与几乎每一个现在，那为什么不邀请另一个人参加他的未来？为什么不给他选择权？

但他忽然又意识到，内马尔本来就是这样的。他不应该用自己的逻辑去衡量内马尔，因为内马尔是第四种答案，他天然就在逻辑之外。

梅迪纳没有选择。

参与内马尔的人生没有选择，喜欢上内马尔也没有。

逻辑和观察 2020

梅迪纳从一开始就觉得不对劲。

一开始内马尔发来的行程安排就让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩——和2016年他准备表白的那次的行程一模一样，他深思很久以后回复道，“我们之前有一次是不是也是一模一样的航程？”

“没办法，”内马尔回复他，“游轮的路线只有这么多。”

“好吧。”他勉强接受了。

上船以后，前几天也是正常的，直到这一天的凌晨，他被内马尔推醒。

“我们去看星星吧。”内马尔字正腔圆地说。

梅迪纳只恨自己没喝水，不能一口喷在内马尔脸上，只有勉强掩盖惊惶道，“不去。”

“去嘛，你不喜欢看星星吗？”

“不喜欢，我要睡觉。”

“你也可以上去再睡，上面有躺椅。”

“内，你真是个奇人。”

“我会把这个当做夸奖的。”内马尔笑嘻嘻地说。

梅迪纳没有办法，他像四年前的内马尔一样，找了件外套，披在身上就爬起来往外走。

内马尔晃晃悠悠地跟在他身后，直到到了甲板上才开口，“你还记不记得去年有一次我们下国际象棋？”

“记得。”梅迪纳故意粗声粗气道，“怎么可能不记得，你嘲笑了我半年好吗？”

内马尔干咳一声道，“不是这个，我想问的是，你还记得你问我有没有什么我喜欢却不擅长的东西吗？”

“嗯？”

“我当时说，等到我擅长的时候你就知道了。”

“你现在擅长了吗？”

“也许还是不擅长，但是你必须知道了。”

“如果我不想——”

内马尔打断他，“加布里，我喜欢你。”

“我不明白。”梅迪纳静静地说，“我不能说我没有往这个方向猜过，但是我以为你不是这样想的。”

“所以四年前你没有说出口，是吗？”

“那是另外的原因。”

“嗯？”

“那一次我选择这个场景，是为了让你开心，也是因为我对我自己不自信。当我发现后者的时候，我忍不住想，如果我自己都不能接受自己，我凭什么说服你来接受我？”

“那现在呢？”

“我接受我自己了。”梅迪纳微微一笑，“但我不知道自由和安全的界限，我也不知道你的想法，我想你不会喜欢我的，即使你现在说你喜欢，其实你可能也不。”

“因为你很好懂吗，加布里？”

“你这么直接说出来可真伤人啊。”

“你知道为什么你会很好懂吗？”内马尔轻轻道，“因为你一直遵循着你自己的逻辑，不为外界改变，也因为你是一个好人。但是，加布里，有的时候，我们需要观察，而不是逻辑。”

“你这句话听起来像是对古希腊哲学家的批判，而不是我。”

“太阳底下没有新鲜事，他们犯过的错误你也会犯，我也会。”内马尔上前一步，抓住了他的手，“我也用逻辑思考过，结论是，我们完全不像，我不应该也不可能喜欢你，但是，”他将梅迪纳的手放在了自己的胸口，“我的心一直在为你跳动，这份跳动是真的。”

他继续道，“‘我爱你’这句话我可以说很多次，没有人知道，也没有人能判断它是真的还是假的。逻辑在感情面前没有用处，但观察可以。喜欢的基础可能不存在，但跳动的心是真的；爱也可能是假的，但吻是真的。”

梅迪纳恍惚地发现，自由和安全原来并不是互斥的，他信奉的逻辑原来可能是错的——但这些可以容后再想，此时此刻，在这样的星光下，他更愿意去思考如何回应一个吻。

感知和现实 2020

红色的物件并非真是红色的，甜的食物并非真是甜的，声音也没有乐韵和话语之别，不过圆形的物件是圆的***。

—FIN—

*出自德语音乐剧《伊丽莎白》中的歌曲《我属于我自己》，略有改动。

**本节大部分理论摘自弗洛姆的《逃避自由》。

***出自英国哲学家约翰·洛克所提出的主要性质与次要性质之间的差异。


End file.
